POPULAR
by nononyan
Summary: Dia bukan laki-laki yang patut dijadikan incaran. Itu kalimatku. Itu kataku. Dan itu MEMANG KENYATAAN!/ Gimana ceritanya seorang penyiar radio mampu menaklukan Sabaku Gaara? Duileh- ya Cuma disini. RnR pwiiishh.
1. Chapter 1

**POPULAR**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Chara : Hyuuga Hinata X Sabaku Gaara**

 **[Allternative Universe]**

 _My First Fic for this Pairing_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fiksi ini_ _pure_ _karangan Nononyan. Jika ada kesamaan model cerita. Percayalah,_

 _Itu tanpa sepengetahuan author sendiri._

 _So—_ _Check this Out._

 _._

 _._

 _—_ _Part 1—_

 _Went i see you again_

Dia bukan laki-laki yang patut dijadikan incaran. Itu kalimatku. Itu kataku. Dan itu MEMANG KENYATAAN. Demi Mie soba tertua di dunia, kenapa pula aku harus terjebak dengan si MONSTER. _Playboy_ ulung dengan modal tampang dan kekayaan. Heran, kenapa harus ada makhluk sedemikian beruntung sedang sekian persen manusia lain harus hidup serba pas-pasan, dibawah standar. OH-! Aku tak menyalahkan kehidupannya yang menyenangkan, serba ada dan terjamin. Termasuk penampilan berkualitasnya yang OK punya. Aku hanya- kau tahu, semacam- Emm, kesal! Ya, kesal. Kekesalan. Sebut aku munafik atau apalah-

 _What ever,_

Hey. Hey. Ayolah jangan berlebihan menanggapi sikapku.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Tes. Tes. Tes—Okay, sahabat radio. Kembali lagi dengan Hina yang akan menemani malam minggu kalian dari sini. Waduh, daerah Hina sedang hujan lebat sekarang. Brrr, dinginnnya sampai menusuk tulang. Buat kamu yang sedang berdua-duaan dengan sang pujaan - jangan sampai terbawa suasana untuk mencari kehangatan lho. Bukan apa-apa, nanti Hina cemburu disini. Sudah siaran sendiri, malam minggu, hujan pula. Tapi. Tapi. Tapiii. Apa sih hal yang tidak Hina lakukan untuk para pendengar setia 112.3 FM. Hm? Hm? AKAN HINA LAKUKAN APAPUN! Saking cintanya Hina pada kalian._

 _Yosh! Untuk menemani awal sabtu malam ini, Hina punya satu buah lagu spesial dari Ariana- Grande. Gimana? Gimana? Hehe. Pasti senang, yah._

 _Omong-omong soal Ariana Grande? Rasanya bukan lagi rahasia dong, jikalau mendengar pemusik asal Florida bernama lengkap Ariana Joan Grande ini mendapat julukan sebagai artis multitalent. Mulai dari akting, memainkan beragam alat musik terutama piano sampai suara khasnya yang luar biasa mengagumkan, semua dilakukannya secara sempurna. Setuju? Hm?_

 _Yak! langsung saja— Berjudul_ _ **Popular, Ariana Grande**_ _akan segera menyapa indera pendengar semua. Ini, diaaa,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CRAT—!_

"A-APA!?" Gadis itu bertaruh ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Hinata melotot dengan _background_ semburan kawah panas pegunungan. _Goddamn_ —seragamnya yang putih, bersih, kinclong, licin tersetrika kini harus rela berubah warna kecoklatan, lepek, basah, dan yang pasti KOTOR bukan main. Hinata menggulirkan kelereng dari baju ke arah kubangan bekas air hujan, lalu bergulir lagi kearah mobil _sport_ yang berhenti beberapa meter didepan dengan tanpa mematikan mesin. Tak lama sebuah lengan terjulur melambai keluar dari kaca jendela pengemudi. Sebentuk kepala bersurai merah bata menyembul melongok Hinata yang misuh-misuh menggigiti bibir bawahnya geram. Jangan tanya, sudah segatal apa tangan Hinata saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, ganti seragammu dengan yang lain. Dua puluh menit lagi masuk."

 _Hell you!_

Hinata menggeretakkan rahang. Mendelik galak ke semua orang yang mengasihani nasibnya. Sekarang, seisi halte menatapnya prihatin. _Sabaku Gaara, Sialan!_

"Kau jauh lebih nampak lucu dengan ekspresi itu," Hinata melempar tas, marah. Sebodo garong pada para penonton. Terserah kalaupun mereka akan menganggap tindakan Hinata barusan jauh terlihat seperti orang gila. _Orang gila ngamuk, uh?_ TERSERAH! Hatinya benar-benar siap meledak kapan saja. Sudah begitu, Gaara pergi begitu saja dengan membawa serta tawanya yang pecah. Kusoo!

 _Lagi-lagi gadis itu.._

 _Background Music : Ne Yo- Miss Independent_

Jari-jemari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk _dashboard_ mengikutsertakan irama musik _car Mp3 Player_ yang menghentak. Sebuah garis lengkung U menghias bibirnya yang pucat nan seksi. Usahanya gagal untuk menahan kedutan geli. Rasanya seperti OREO. Berkali-kali ditepis pun, bayangan Hinata- junior tingkat dua sekaligus anak baru itu masih saja berseliweran dalam memori.

Cara _amethyst_ itu memandang, kibaran helai rambutnya yang cantik, pipi tembemnya yang merona alami, gerak sensual bibir kemerahannya yang memukau, porselen kulitnya yang bersinar, dan tentu saja bentuk tubuh manisnya yang menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Ojamashimasu—"_

 _"_ _Ho- kau kehujanan, Hinata-chan?"_

 **Suara ini-**

 _"_ _Um. Tempat siaranku hujan lebat, Ji-san."_

 _"_ _He? Mungkin disini juga akan lebat nanti. Sejak tadi suara gemuruhnya memang kuat. Eh? Kau mau makan itu lagi?"_

 _"_ _Hehe. Daisuki,"_

 **112.3 FM- ?**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh awal pagi yang menyenangkan,

 ** _Bukan?_**

Gaara bersiul, memanggul santai tasnya di bahu. Melenggang melewati koridor. Kelasnya ada dipenghujung jalur ini. XII IPS 1. Paling pojok. Paling Ramai. Paling terkenal ributnya seantero SHS. Sesekali Gaara membalas sapaan kawan sejawatnya dengan rangkulan khas lelaki. Sedang sering kali acuh saja melewati serbuan sapa anak perempuan yang dirundung tanya. Semenjak pertemuan anehnya dengan gadis indigo beberapa hari lalu di toko 24 jam, yang tak lain Hyuuga Hinata—Gaara jadi lupa caranya menggoda para gadis. Sebutlah yang gampangan, akan gampang pula dilupakan. Kalau diingat-ingat, pertemuan malam itu terlalu manis dan membekas.

"Matsuri barusaja kemari," Gaara menautkan alis. Matsuri? _Yang mana?_

"Murid IPA 1!" Gaara mengangguk-angguk, namun tak yakin yang dimaksud Kiba adalah si gadis bersurai merah berkacamata atau bukan."Apa katanya?"

"Janji. Bertemu. Pulang sekolah. Di taman belakang." Gaara menyandar Rileks pada kursi, menyelonjorkan kaki ke atas meja. Menutup seluruh wajah tampannya dengan buku paket bahasa Inggris. Terlelap nyaman, memberi kode Kiba untuk diam dan bersiaga. Kakashi- _sensei_ selalu punya cara membuatnya takluk. Gaara cukup waspada dengan guru yang satu itu.

Dia- _berbahaya._

Hinata menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam kaca spion. Bersih! _Make up_ tipis bernodakan air kubangan yang semula menempel, telah hilang tanpa bekas, hasil basuhan air keran WC umum. Sudah gadis itu putuskan untuk menelpon Neji, lekas membawakannya seragam ganti sekaligus menyupiri ia sampai pelataran sekolah. Segera. Dan tak sampai lima menit sepupu dekatnya itu datang bak seorang super Hero. Mengendarai mobil BMW dengan Ugal-ugalan, setelah mendengar nada merintih Hinata yang memilukan diujung sambungan telepon. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi—Hm!?"

Hinata menarik napas,

"Tadi ada 'KATAK MERAH' coba melompati kubangan yang luasnya mirip samudera. Herannya katak itu terlalu percaya diri, yakin akan berhasil. Setelah mengambil ancang-ancang mulai dari hitungan seribu ke satu, akhirnya 'KATAK MERAH' itu memompa kakinya melompat jauh. Kelanjutannya? Kau pasti tahu, 'KATAK MERAH' itu gagal, jatuh tercebur dan menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan hariku yang indah berkilauan." Neji berfantasi. Kalau Hinata sudah mengibaratkan sesuatu dengan hal-hal aneh, berarti masalahnya cukup berat. Itu sudah menjadi wataknya sedari dulu. Jadi dimohon maklum saja. "Aku bersumpah akan mengutuk 'KATAK MERAH' itu jadi katak merah yang sesungguhnya."

"Em, kurasa kejadian itu sulit kumengerti,"

"Yah, bukan segala sesuatu tak harus dimengerti?" Neji tercenung.

"Nah, ini dia. Kita sampai,"

"Hn. Terima kasih sepupu cantikku. Nanti kutraktir mie ayam sepulang sekolah. Bye—!" Neji diam menunggu Hinata masuk melewati gerbang. Memastikan. Hinata sesekali menoleh dengan cengiran asal. Dari gerak bibirnya, Hinata menyuruh Neji pergi. Mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan bermaksud mengusir.

 _Dai-jou-bu._

 **Background Music : Silky Heart- Horie Yui**

 _My Silky Love- nijuuyo jikan Zutto_

 ** _(setiap jam dalam sehari)_**

 _My Silky Love- kimi no koto omou tabi_

 ** _(setiap saat aku selalu memikirkanmu)_**

 _My- Silky Love- modokashii kono kimochi_

 ** _(perasaan tak tertahankan ini)_**

 _My Silky Love-Tada afurekaetteku_

 ** _(terus melimpah)_**

Hinata mengenyahkan setiap mata yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Maklum saja, Hinata itu _nyentrik_ \- apalagi keberadaannya masih terbilang baru dan asing. Dua minggu. Dengan gaya tomboy serta surainya yang berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan, telah sukses menarik minat banyak kalangan terutama kaum adam. Belum lagi dengan wajah semanis itu, siapapun mampu dibuat gemas bukan kepalang. Postur tubuhnya memang bukan si proposional. Hinata itu pendek dan sintal. Bukan si tinggi dengan kerampingan tubuh menggiurkan. Pokoknya Jauh!

Langkah ringan Hinata berbelok dipersimpangan. Melompati keseluruhan anak tangga untuk sampai kelas.

XI A1. Lantai dua.

Deretan pintu dengan papan-papan nama kelas, Hinata amati acuh tak acuh. Semua nampak serupa. Sepasang Headset masih setia menyumbat dua lubang telinganya. Mengadu suara dengan gemuruh panas hati Hinata yang menguap drastis. Dengan musik, semua bisa bereksplorasi. Hati jadi damai. Otak spontan mere _fresh_ secara otomatis. Kan, cocok.

 _Yabure sou na shiruku no ha—to_

 ** _(Hati terasa seperti serpihan-serpihan kecil)_**

 _Kimi ni atte Kidzuita yatto_

 _(_ _ **setelah bertemu denganmu, akhirnya aku merasakan)**_

 _Ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte_

 _(_ _ **bahwa aku sangat sadar akan datangnya cinta)**_

 _Wasurekaketa koi no kizuato_

 _(_ _ **luka yang pernah aku rasakan hampir terlupa)**_

 _Kyuu ni uzuki dashita no kyun to_

 _(_ _ **tiba-tiba terasa sakit kembali)**_

 _Itsuka wa watashi rashiku suki to_

 _(_ _ **suatu hari nanti aku akan berusaha)**_

 _Iwanakya Ima yori yowaku nacchau yo__

 ** _(aku harus mengatakan aku mencintaimu, jika tidak aku akan semakin lemah)_**

Lagu ini benar-benar mewakili segala rasa. Ia merindukan kekashinya yang-

Brak-

GABRUGH!

Demi tuhan, bayangkan keberadaanmu tepat diluar pintu kelas yang terjeblak tiba-tiba? Bukan hanya jidat terantuk kerasnya kayu mahoni, bokong juga harus rela menyium lantai, mengepel debunya secara sukarela! Dan malunya? _Please_ kuburlah Hinata dalam-dalam. Rok selututnya agak terbuka. Paha mulus itu sukses jadi tontonan massa. Banyak diantaranya meneguk ludah berkeinginan meraba.

Cobalah, jangan berkhayal nikmatnya saja. Bayangkan juga akan seperti apa tinjuan maut yang Hinata layangkan sebagai balasan.

"Ups. Ada orang ternyata." Hinata mendongak. Lagi-lagi, si makhluk tak beradab. Hinata menatap sedih pada sepasang headset dan Ipodnya yang jatuh tergeletak. Ia berharap saja, benda itu dalam keadaan baik. Mengindahkan benda itu, Hinata memalingkan wajah kembali ke atas. Dasar Alien! Rasanya kuku-kuku Hinata gemas ingin mencakar semua ukiran wajah Gaara yang mempesona. "Apa ada yang sakit?" Gaara memiringkan senyum receh.

"..."

"Kau mendadak bis-"Tak sengaja Gaara menangkap memar pekat di dahi Hinata yang reflek membelah kedua lengannya yang bersidekap. Bahunya merosot layu.

"Hey, apa itu karena ulahku?" Hinata menepis kasar lengan Gaara. Bangkit berdiri, lekas menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang berdebu.

"Sudah puas? Maka enyah dari hadapanku, Tuan. Pergi, sebelum kucakar habis wajah sialanmu itu." Hinata mendesis memperingatkan. Menyenggol bahu Gaara kuat, untuk masuk ke kelasnya yang hening tak bersuara. Hinata membanting tasnya ke meja. Menyadarkan semua keterpanaan murid akan murkanya Hinata saat ini. Gadis itu tak peduli jika mereka beranggapan Hinata si murid baru, tak lain adalah gadis menyeramkan. Hinata sungguh tak peduli. Toh, sejak awal ia menjejakkan kaki di SHS, tujuannya hanya ingin meluluskan diri dari masa-masa sekolah, lantas menyambangi Australi demi bertemu sang pujaan hati. Sesuai syarat. Sesuai janji.

Tak ada niatan untuknya memiliki teman. Sekalipun memang pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau bersanding menawarkan diri mengambil posisi tersebut, ya biarlah. Hinata tak kan membatasi.

"Gaara, sedang apa kau di-"

"Ayo pergi, Kiba." Kiba menurut saja meski tanda tanya besar masih menempeli isi kepalanya. Ada apa ini? apa ada kejadian diluar sepengetahuannya?

Sial, dia terlambat.

 _Hey, mau tahu sesuatu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kudengar ketika cinta datang,_

 _Maka tangan penuh kasihnya akan mengetuk dua hati yang bersangkutan perlahan-lahan_

 _Ringan dan manis,_

 _Serupa gulali kapas merah muda._

 _Ketika salah satunya enggan mengaku, maka Cinta akan mengetuk dengan jauh lebih keras_

 _Pantang mundur menyadarkan satu sama lain bahwa kehadirannya benar ada dan nyata._

 _Cinta tak kenal menyerah, sekalipun harus menggunakan_ _cara terakhir._

Ah-

 _Kala itu ada yang bertanya kepada cinta cara apakah itu?_

 _Apa mampu?_

 _Cinta menarik napas, tersenyum lantas menjawabnya lantang dan yakin,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Akan kudobrak paksa..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tangan kokohnya memangku dagu. Suara decitan khas dari spidol dan papan tulis putih beradu, tak membuat jari jemarinya tergerak menuliskan beragam rumus matematika yang rumit. Kakashi tentu sejak tadi sadar, murid _favorite_ nya itu jauh lebih diam ketimbang biasanya. Dan yang memukau adalah, Gaara yang dilihatnya sekarang tak lebih dari seorang laki-laki kehilangan gairah hidup. Begitu melankolis. Ia jadi jauh lebih kelihatan normal. Serta satu fakta tambahan bahwa seorang Gaara ternyata bisa juga merasakan apa itu Galaunya anak muda. Keajaiban.

 **Teet!**

 _Pergantian jam pelajaran._

"Gaara- _san_. Temui aku istirahat nanti," Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi, sedang semua mata mengernyit ingin tahu. Ada apalagi ini? Apa ia berbuat kesalahan? Seingatnya ia cukup memperhatikan dan tak berulah apapun. Malah—ketimbang Kiba, Gaara lebih rajin dengan mencatat satu dua rumus.

"Gaara- _san_?"

"Ha'i, _sensei."_ Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Selesai merapikan buku-buku paket, pria dengan surai keperakan itu segera meninggalkan kelas yang sontak kembali ramai. Sebagian banyak membicarakan topik dengan Gaara Sabaku sebagai tokoh utama. Mereka beradu argumen diam-diam, memperkirakan kesalahan Gaara . Mungkinkah Gaara tertangkap basah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan? Ah- rasanya mungkin, tak mungkin. Asalnya Gaara memang penuh dengan misteri. Asalnya memang lebel playboy sangat sulit dicabut. Tapi Gaara nampaknya bukan seorang pemakai. Percayalah,

"Oi!"

"Hn."

" _Dou shite?_ Mau menceritakannya padaku." Senggol Kiba mengorek informasi. Menempelkan-nempelkan tubuhnya mendesak, dibumbui rayuan kacang.

"Menyingkir dariku." Dorong Gaara, menjauhkan tubuh Kiba. "Aku akan keluar sebentar,"

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Kurinai- _sensei_ OTW!" Gaara mengangkat bahu acuh. Mendelik galak ketika Kiba hendak bangkit dari kursi, menyusul. " _Okay, okay. Up to you, Big Boss. Just go."_ Gaara memiringkan senyum, menjitak ringan kepala Kiba lekas berlalu.

.

.

 _Background Music : Maroon 5- Sugar_

Gaara meneguk air soda kalengannya hingga tandas. _Jade_ itu masih betah menenggelamkan bayang-bayang Hinata dalam balutan kaus olahraga. Melabuhkan bokongnya di bangku taman, Gaara memandang puas Hinata yang ada dalam barisan. Kelas XI A1 sedang pemanasan sebelum penilaian _pashing_ atas Volley. Hinata nampak santai saja meski tak berkawan. Bibir menggemaskan itu sibuk mengunyah rakus permen karet. Sejak tadi. Gaara penasaran apa yang Hinata kunyah masih dengan merk permen karet malam itu?

Kalau memang benar, maka Gaara bersumpah akan membelinya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Yosh! Minna, atasi semangat masa muda kalian yang membara dengan berolahraga. Jadikan olahraga sebagai pelampiasan dahaga. Kalian tentu tahu stamina remaja sangatlah besar dan menggebu. Dan diusia kalian ini, adalah tahap terbaik untuk belajar mengotrol lajunya yang terus bertumbuh. Kalian- bla bla bla." Hinata setengah mendengarkan. Posisinya yang terbelakang juga menjadi alasan mengapa ia tak terlalu peduli. Toh, aksi acuhnya tak kan terdeteksi. Demi bakwan jagung, Hinata benar-benar bosan. Olahraga adalah pelajaran paling

 _Mendokusai na-_

Hinata menyisir setiap sisi lapangan. Bermaksud membandingkan arsitektur bangunan megah tersebut dengan sekolah lamanya. Ah- tentu berbeda jauh. SHS sangat memukau. Tak salah, **_Ia_** menantang Hinata untuk bisa menembus keangkuhannya. Sekolah ini benar-benar, berlebihan. Segalanya. Segala hal. Baru dua minggu satu hari ia menginjakkan kaki dalam kuasa grup Sabaku, Hinata sudah dibuat muak bukan kepalang.

"Cih! Tak heran anak konglongmerat mengidamkan seko-" gumaman Hinata berhenti tepat ketika _amethyst_ nya menemukan Gaara disebrang lapangan. Laki-laki itu menatapnya lurus tanpa kedip. Hinata menyipit tak suka. Bersidekap menantangnya dengan gerakan non verbal. Gaara tertantang. Melempar asal kalengnya ke tong sampah, masih tanpa melepas kuncian mata. Hinata benarlah gadis yang berbeda.

 _Menarik._

"Hinata Hyuuga? Apa kau mendengarku?" Hinata melepas lipatan lengannya. Menggeleng dibarengi senyum tipis. Sangat tipis. "Begitu kah? Jangan terlalu sering melamun. Nanti timbul kerutan. Kau tak mau seperti Uchiha Itachi, kan?"

 _Uchiha Itachi?_

Serentak para gadis menjerit malu-malu. Menutup rona merah mereka dengan dua telapak tangan. Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Sebenarnya siapa Uchiha Itachi? Nama itu asing. Sejauh deretan nama absensi yang sering kali guru sebutkan di kelas, tak satupun siswa memiliki nama tersebut.

"Yosh! Kita mulai saja penilaian hari ini. pengambilan sesuai urutan absensi. Dan seperti biasa, siswa terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari, Akashi Seijuro (?)"

Meski rasanya enggan, tapi Hinata penasaran. Masihkah Gaara di sana?

"Hmh. Sudah kuduga, memang tak lebih dari seorang pecundang."

Gaara mengantungi dua lengannya dalam saku. Memar Hinata rupanya masih jelas nampak. _Kuso! Poni saja tak mampu menutupinya, bodoh._ Sungut Gaara membatin seraya menggenggam kuat angin. Surai merah batanya melambai tertiup angin. Tepat ketika pintu kearah _rooftop_ gedung melebar terbuka. Mungkin Sabaku bungsu itu akan benar-benar membolos.

Lagipula ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Percaya itu kan?

FLASHBACK, HONEY—

 _22.00_

 **Background Music : All Around the World- Justin Bieber**

 _You're beautiful, beautiful, you should Know it_

 _(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should Know it)_

 _I think it's time, think it's time that you show it_

 _You're beautiful, beautiful_

Gaara mengangkat tangan, ikut terhanyut akan permainan DJ nya sendiri. Lihai menggerakkan tubuh gagahnya menyambangi tubuh-tubuh seksi para gadis yang datang secara sukarela naik keatas panggung. Sontak saja suasana kian memanas ketika naluri membawa Gaara meraba salah satunya. Membelai-belai sakti sembari berbisik nakal. Oh, siapa yang tak kan layu dibuatnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Gaara- _kun_." Gaara tersenyum miring, melepas semua sentuhannya. Mengangkat gelas wine nya keatas meminta para pengunjung untuk bersorak. Dan sesuai dugaan, semua serentak menyuarakan gairah dan semangat ke puncak.

Malam kian larut, kian menggila akan rakusnya dahaga nafsu dunia.

 _All around the World people want to be loved (yeah)_

 _All around the world they,re no different then us (no)_

 _All around the World people want to be loved_

 _All around the world they,re no different then us_

"EVERYBODY SAY—?!"

"ALL AROUND THE WORLD!" Gaara menanggapi sorakan itu dengan puas. Mengambil sebotol anggur mahal. Dikocoknya kuat. Gaara berjalan angkuh ketepian panggung. Menatap lautan manusia yang ada, lekas membuka penutupnya dengan satu kali tarikan. Melepas liar segala semburan manis panas ke setiap pengunjung. Tertawa lepas mengetahui kebiasaannya ini selalu disambut meriah.

"YOU ARE THE BEST, GUYS! I LOVE YA!"

 _i love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfecr_

 _everyone's itching for Beauty, but scratchin' the surface_

 _lost time is never found , can the DJ please reverse it?_

 _In life we pay for change_

 _Let's make it second worth it!_

 _00.00_

Gerimis melanda kota Tokyo. Gaara mengendarai mobilnya dengan mabuk. Sesekali tertawa tanpa alasan dan maksud. Mencengkram asal, kepalanya yang berdenyut bekas minum-minuman beralkohol tadi. Dunia terasa berputar, berbayang, dan berkunang. Gaara tak ingat apa Dunia bisa sebegitu berkilauan.

 _"_ _Okay, sahabat radio. Kembali lagi dengan Hina yang akan menemani malam minggu kalian dari sini. Waduh, daerah Hina sedang hujan lebat sekarang. Brrr, dinginnnya sampai menusuk tulang. Buat kamu yang sedang berdua-duaan dengan sang pujaan - jangan sampai terbawa suasana untuk mencari kehangatan lho. Bukan apa-apa, nanti Hina cemburu disini. Sudah siaran sendiri, malam minggu, hujan pula. Tapi. Tapi. Tapiii. Apa sih hal yang tidak Hina lakukan untuk para pendengar setia 112.3 FM. Hm? Hm? AKAN HINA LAKUKAN APAPUN! Saking cintanya Hina pada kalian._

"SHIT! Suara siapa, ini! sialan!" Gaara merutuk organ kebanggaannya yang terangsang hebat. Suara ini benar-benar, jalang! Dengan sangat terpaksa, Gaara meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepian. Memukul-mukul dashboard meredam _sesak_ nya yang sulit sekali dikendalikan.

"YOU ASS*OLE!"

 _Yosh! Untuk menemani awal sabtu malam ini, Hina punya satu buah lagu spesial dari Ariana- Grande. Gimana? Gimana? Hehe. Pasti senang, yah._

 _Omong-omong soal Ariana Grande? Rasanya bukan lagi rahasia dong, jikalau mendengar pemusik asal Florida bernama lengkap Ariana Joan Grande ini mendapat julukan sebagai artis multitalent. Mulai dari akting, memainkan beragam alat musik sampai suara khasnya yang luar biasa, semua dilakukannya secara sempurna. Setuju? Hm? Yak! langsung saja— Berjudul_ _ **Popular, Ariana Grande**_ _akan segera menyapa indera pendengar semua. Ini, diaaa,"_

 _"_ _Akh—!"_

Gaara terengah. Lepas sudah er*ksinya ke udara. Gaara mengumpat hebat untuk itu. Ia menyambar beberapa lembar tisu lekas membersihkan cairan kental berbau tersebut dengan cepat. Salah, ini pasti hanya karena efek minum-minuam tadi. Sumpah, Gaara tak pernah _keluar_ hanya untuk sebuah suara yang memang- okay,

 _Teramat erotis itu_.

"Aku harus menjernihkan isi kepala kotor ini segera," Gaara berupaya menetralkan napasnya yang berat. Merapikan kembali celananya yang turun sampai lutut. Mengemudikan mobil dengan niatan mencari sebuah toko 24 jam.

"Aku pasti sudah gila."

.

.

.

 _Bersambung-_

 _Iya, bersambung._

 _See ya-_

 _Ada Author's Note sedikit. Enggak lebih dari perkenalan aja, kok._

 _Halloha GaaHina Lovers!_

 _Sesuai yang tertera. Pen name saya Nononyan. Ini Fic Gaahina saya yang pertama. Selama ini, sejauh sampai fic ini dibuat, saya berkecimpung dan bergulat dalam pairing Sasuhina._

 _Sasuhina? Iya- Sasuhina._

 _Yosh! Karena telah dilebelkan note ini tidak akan panjang, maka perkenalan pertama saya rasa cukup. Sampai segitu ajah. Saya minta para GaaHina lovers mampu menerima kedatangan saya ini._

 _Peace-_

 _Nononyan._


	2. Chapter 2

**POPULAR**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Chara : Hyuuga Hinata X Sabaku Gaara**

 **[Allternative Universe]**

 _My First Fic for this Pairing_

.

.

.

 **Mohon kebijakan para pembaca karena fic ini mengandung banyak umpatan kasar dan lain sebagainya.**

 _Ah- satu lagi,_

" **NO- LEMON"**

.

.

.

 _Part II_

 _Time to show you,_

17+

 _00.20_

Gaara menggerakkan tubuhnya sempoyongan. Mobil sport merah mewah telah menyisi jalan, dibenangi alarm anti maling. Kaki-kaki panjang Gaara menyusuri area pertokoan. Napasnya memburu mencari-cari lemari pendingin yang jauh berada dibelakang terpojok ke dinding. Berjejer tiga buah. Khusus minuman kaleng serta botol-botol plastik beragam bentuk dan merk.

Gaara tak peduli pada tampilan amburadulnya sekarang. Entah dengan surai merah bata yang mencuat kesana kemari, kemeja hitam lengan panjang sebelah kanannya yang tergelung sampai siku, tiga kancing baju atas yang terbuka, atau untuk ikat pinggang yang longgar nyaris lepas. "Engh- dimana benda sialan itu. Ck! Bantu aku mencarinya!" bentak Gaara pada si penjaga toko dibelakang meja kasir. _Hell,_ toko 24 jam itu sepi. Tak ada pengunjung lain selain Gaara.

"Hey! _You_ _hear me_? _Want to test my patience_?!" pria menua itu segera bangkit berdiri meski tak mengerti sama sekali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Dengan tergesa ia menyambangi Gaara yang masih saja bersungut-sungut memukuli kaca lemari pendingin.

"Ambilkan air putih dan isotonik!"

"I-ini?"

"Hnn! Aspirin. Aku butuh aspirin." Pria tadi berlari-lari mengambil obat yang dimaksud. Membawa semua yang dibutuhkan ke meja kasir, lekas menghitung jumlahnya. Gaara tak mendengarkan. Tanpa pikir panjang menyerahkan selembar uang dalam nominal besar tanpa minat menerima kembaliannya. " _Keep the change._ "

"H-hah? _A-ano-"_

"Papah. Papah aku ke kursi diluar itu." kembali menurut tanpa menuntut. Pak tua tersebut merangkul bahu Gaara, setengah menyeret kaki layunya keluar lalu mendudukkan pemuda itu di kursi. Ah- ya ada satu info, mengulang kalimat demi sebuah kejelasan merupakan kegiatan paling bodoh dan membuang-buang waktu menurut kamus Gaara.

Bruk—!

Gaara menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja payunglebar yang tentu dengan sangat baik melindungi tubuh lunglainya dari rintik hujan yang turun. Gaara mendesah. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Kesadaran pemuda tampan tersebut mulai dipertanyakan ketika jadenya memejam perlahan. Si penjaga Toko menggeleng maklum. Orang kaya dengan predikat tampan dan masih muda, memang kadang _sulit_ dimengerti.

Lagipula kejadian seperti sering kali terjadi.

 _ **Background Music : Mad Clown, Kim Na Young – Once Again**_

 _ **02.30**_

" _Ojamashimasu—"_

" _Ho- kau kehujanan, Hinata-chan?"_

 **Suara ini-**

" _Um. Tempat siaranku hujan lebat, Ji-san."_

" _He? Mungkin disini juga akan lebat nanti. Sejak tadi suara gemuruhnya memang kuat. Eh? Kau mau makan itu lagi?"_

" _Hehe. Daisuki,"_

 **112.3 FM- ?**

Gaara menarik kepalanya menegak. Menatap sesosok gadis mungil dalam balutan mantel coklat tua dengan payung keluar toko membawa sekantung penuh kotak-kotak _Cinnamon rolls_ juga beberapa bungkus permen karet mint. Hinata mengunyah salah satunya santai sambil berjalan. Jelas rasa dari makanan ini selalu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. "Em?" Merasa diperhatikan Hinata menoleh. Menatap Gaara dengan tautan alis bingung. Apa penampilannya sungguh tak pantas? Pandangan Gaara benar-benar menilai secara detail. Menggelikan! Dan bukankah itu tidak sopan? Kalau saja Hinata tidak dalam mood baik, bisa jadi ia akan melabrak Gaara demi melontarkan beberapa patah kata pedas sekedar memberi peringatan. Karena Hinata sangat tak suka itu."Cih!"

Hinata mengambil langkah acuh.

Eh- tapi tunggu?!

Wajah itu- pernah ia ketemukan disuatu tempat. Tempat yang masih cukup asing sebenarnya. Kepala Hinata berputar menggali memori. Memejamkan mata, mengeraskan lagi usahanya.

 _ **Gotcha!**_ _Gaara sen-_

Hinata membulatkan mata. Sejak kapan Gaara berdiri didepannya? Sejak kapan pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi? Dan kenapa langkah-langkahnya seakan tak bersuara?! Hinata membuka mulutnya sendikit. Tak sadar jika kunyahan makanan manisnya belum tertelan habis. Gaara menunduk, memandang Hinata lurus tanpa kedip. Maklum saja tinggi tubuh mereka terpaut sangat jauh.

"Kau tentu tahu, makanan berkarbohidrat mampu meredam _hangover_." Hinata diam saja, tak mengerti. "Aku menginginkan apa yang kau makan."

"Ck- toko itu menjualnya. Kau bisa membeli makanan murah ini sebanyak yang kau mau." Lirik Hinata pada kendaraan mewah yang ia dirasa pasti milik Gaara.

Glup—

 _Demi Tuhan, suara ini menyiksanya._

Gaara memejamkan mata menahan desahan. Rasanya ia bisa _lose control_ kapan saja sebab benda dibawah tubuhnya lagi-lagi mengeras kuat. Nyerinya bukan main. Membatin, Gaara terus merapal umpatan kasar. Gaara tak kan membiarkan celana jeansnya ini menggembung. Tidak. Tidak didepan gadis ini.

"Ne. Aku perm-"

Grab—

Payungnya terlepas.

Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

 _Fu*k you, bit*h- Little Girl._

Bibir Hinata dilumat habis tanpa ampun. Gaara benar-benar tak membiarkan Hinata bernapas. Penuh nafsu berapi-api, Gaara mengisap bibir atas dan bawah Hinata bergantian. Menggigit kecil permukaannya dengan gemas. Rasanya Gaara benar-benar ingin memakan benda kenyal ini bulat-bulat.

"EMPHH!"

Hujan. Benar perkiraan paman tadi. Tumpahan air dalam jumlah tak terhitung itu mengguyur kota Tokyo. Satu yang sukses memberi kesan lebih intim. Suasan kian intens diluar kehendak.

Bruk-

' _Sialan. Tembok ini membatasi pergerakannku_.'

"Suaramu, sayang. Sebut aku.." desah Gaara menggigit ujung dagu Hinata, lantas menarik sintal tubuh Hinata menyatu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Gadis itu meronta. Tentu saja. Gaara tak kehabisan akal. Ia mengunci dua lengan Hinata ke dinding yang secara otomatis menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan beserta semua Cinnamon rolls kesukaan Hinata. Menatap Hinata dalam panas tubuh menggelora. Mata itu, Gaara suka mata itu. Tajam, angkuh namun tulus tanpa kebohongan. Gadis ini punya tekad baja seorang petangguh. Sial, Gaara terbakar. Hinata nyaris berteriak ketika lidah panas Gaara menjilati garis rahangnya tergesa. Mengulum daun telinga Hinata. Menyesapnya penuh damba.

' _Kau benar-benar patut diajari tata krama,_ _senpai_ _..'_

Hinata memutarbalikkan keadaan. Menyadari ada peluang, gadis itu melancarkan tendangan tepat kealat vital Gaara yang _berpesta pora_. Sontak saja Gaara menjerit tertahan. Jatuh ambruk meremas kemaluannya yang ngilu. Gaara mengumpat habis-habisan. Memejamkan mata kuat hingga mengkerut. "Kau benar-benar tak bernilai, Gaara Sabaku. Mohon, kenali gairah menjijikkanmu itu dengan baik. Bersyukurlah aku bukan tipikal si repot yang akan melaporkan bentuk pelecehan ini ke kepolisian. Cih! Kau benar-benar lebih buruk dari seonggok sampah busuk tertimpa air hujan. Camkan kata-kataku, busuk merah memuakkan. Dan ber Rugilah para wanitamu itu menikmati bebauan yang Hina." Hinata mengusap kasar bibirnya demi menghapus bekas ciuman Gila Gaara.

' _Maafkan aku. Keperawanan bibirku bukan lagi milikmu, anata'_

Sebening air mata bergumul membentuk kubangan kecil. Hinata menyekanya cepat-cepat. Padahal sekalipun cairan asin itu jatuh, toh- akan luruh bersamaan air hujan yang turun. Setengah berlari Hinata meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terbaring menahan sakit. Rasanya semua sesal tinggallah percuma. Semua takkan kembali kesemula.

.

.

.

 _Gadis itu tahu namaku?_

.

.

.

06.30

 _Background Music : Perfect- One Direction_

Tubuh atletis Gaara mengkilap licin. Mengelilingi apartemen pribadi mewah sambil menggosok-gosok rambut basah dengan handuk kecil. Menatap penuh, pantulan utuh tampilan segarnya dalam cermin tinggi. Celana seragam SHS melekat sempurna, pun kemeja yang satu persatu kancingnya Gaara kaitkan dengan tenang. Menarik dasi, membuat sebuah simpul. _Perfect!_

Dari sisi manapun, Gaara Sabaku memang akan selalu menjadi si rupawan tanpa cela. Keheningan apartemen, membuat sekelebat ingatan masuk menjelma bagai bayangan _blur_ yang kian jelas membentuk rupa seorang gadis. Gaara tercenung diam.

' _Kau benar-benar tak bernilai, Gaara Sabaku._

 _Mohon, kenali gairah menjijikkanmu itu dengan baik. Bersyukurlah aku bukan tipikal si repot yang akan melaporkan bentuk pelecehan ini ke kepolisian.'_

"Ck!" hilang sudah minat mengadu mata dengan pantulan nya sendiri. Gaara berbalik meninggalkan kamar. Perutnya berbunyi minta diisi tiba-tiba. Khusus Pagi ini Gaara yakin tak kan memilih secangkir kopi sebagai menu andalan. Mungkin selembar roti, selai kacang, dan susu coklat. Ups! Coret susu coklat. Gaara benci susu coklat. Teh hangat saja cukup.

Gaara menyusuri balkon. Menikmati teh hangatnya dalam tegukan-tegukan lembut sembari mengamati gedung-gedung pencakar langit lain. Lihat, langit begitu cerah berseri. Sinarnya hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit. Jalanan kota Tokyo telah padat dibeberapa lokasi, terutama persimpangan dan perempatan. Banyak pejalan kaki berseliweran menyebrang dari berbagai arah. Begitu sibuk dengan gadget-gadet mereka.

' _Cih! Kau benar-benar lebih buruk dari seonggok sampah busuk tertimpa air hujan! Camkan kata-kataku, busuk merah memuakkan. Dan ber Rugilah para wanitamu itu menikmati bebauan yang Hina.'_

PLASH—!

Gaara terengah. Tak ada yang boleh mengecamnya dengan kata-kata sekasar itu. Tidak. Karena status _**penghina**_ hanya ada dalam kamusnya. Tidak untuk orang lain. Termasuk gadis itu. Gaara menatap pecahan cangkir kacanya yang bernilai tinggi. Yeah, harga benda itu pasti lebih mahal dan berharga ketimbang mulut gadis semalam. Cih, jalang.

Gaara memutuskan menyambar tas dan kunci mobil. Meninggalkan apartemennya dengan _mood_ buruk. Emh, cukup bersiap saja para purid SHS nanti.

( -)3\\(-_-)

Gaara mengacungkan ibu jari keluar kaca jendela kepada satpam yang bersedia membukakan gerbang meski Gaara telah terlambat sudah sedari lima menit lalu. Kekuasaan Sabaku. Semua pun tahu. Memarkirkan mobilnya, Gaara sempat melirik lagi kearah gerbang. Biji matanya melebar sempurna. Disana! Iya, disana! Gadis semalam yang-

"Ini takdir, uh?"

...

Hinata berdecak. Gerbang pelan menutup kembali. _Sial!_ Tak ada pilihan. Ia harus mencari siasat sebelum celah sempit itu hilang sepenuhnya.

"Tapi apa—?"

Hinata menggaruk pipi sambil mencari-cari ide. AHA!

"Sekali-sekali sekolah pandang bulu ini memang harus diberi peringatan."Hinata meniup-niup batu seukuran genggaman besar orang dewasa, lekas melemparkan benda itu ke udara.

PRANGG!

Si satpam terkejut. Kaca samping gedung yang Okay- masih dalam proses pembangunan itu kini pecah tanpa alasan pasti. Setengah berlari pria tanggung tersebut berlarian meninggalkan gerbang yang masih meninggalkan celah. Celah yang dirasa cukup untuk ukuran seorang Hinata.

"Yes! Makan tuh, batu." Hinata cengegesan. Mengambil kesempatan untuk menelusup masuk. Berlari cepat menyusuri koridor tanpa menoleh. Dan tanpa mengetahui seberapa Gaara bahagia mengetahui semua fakta ini kian menarik.

" _Kena, kau."_

 _Background Music : Maroon 5 - Misery_

Gaara mengangkat alis.

"XI A1." Gumamnya tersenyum miring. Menurunkan pandangan kebawah setelah cukup lama menengadah memastikan dimana kelas Hinata berada. Gaara bersiul nakal. Kisah dipenghujung masa-masa sekolahnya pasti akan menarik. Itu pasti. Karena Gaara sendiri yang akan membuat skenarionya. Dan Gaara bisa pastikan, peranan Hinata sangatlah besar sebagai tokoh utama dalam kisahnya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF, BABY—**

"Gaara kau mau kemana?" Gaara menaikkan alis tanya. Jelas pulang lah! Sekarang pukul dua siang. Bunyi-bunyian dering bel yang keras telah berkumandang sedari lima menit lalu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat Matsuri akan menunggumu di taman belakang, bukan." Gaara membuang napas lelah. Kiba mengeraskan rahangnya kesal. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah menyebalkan Gaara sekarang.

"Gantikan aku. Balas perasaannya. Aku tahu kau menyukai gadis itu sedari dulu." Kiba menganga. "Aku sekarang ingat siapa itu Matsuri. Ah- ternyata dia cintamu. Kejarlah dia. Aku bukan tipe teman yang akan merebut kesukaan temannya sendiri."

' _Lagipula dia bukan tipeku,'_

"Kau-"

"Jangan buang-buang waktumu disini." Kiba menunduk sebentar. Lekas berlarian keluar kelas.

' _And yet, aku punya_ _tugas penting_ _hari ini,'_

.

.

.

 _BERSAMBUNG-_ _ **broo**_

A/N: Arigatou Minna..


	3. Chapter 3

POPULAR

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Chara : Hyuuga Hinata X Sabaku Gaara**

[Alternate Universe]

 _My First Fic for this Pairing_

.

.

.

 **Mohon kebijakan para pembaca karena fic ini mengandung banyak umpatan kasar dan lain sebagainya**.

 _Ah- satu lagi,_

 **"NO- LEMON"**

.

.

.

.

...

 _The sound of Piano_

Part III

 **Melbourne— Australia**

 **Flashback** _._

 _"Doctor! Please, tell me my mom is better now.." terangnya sambil terisak. Salah seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dalam stelan baju operasi tersebut menundukkan kepala. Ada anak gadis sekitar sembilan- sepuluh tahunan diluar pintu kaca berlapis, ruang operasi. Seorang diri, dalam linangan air mata yang tumpah ruah. Baju seragam sekolah biru laut kotak-kotaknya agak berdebu. Dahinya berkeringat juga deru napasnya kurang teratur. Mungkin bekas berlarian. Melepas masker dalam sekali tarikan, sang dokter mengurungkan niatnya semula, untuk menelpon seseorang. Jadi ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku, menatap gadis kecil itu lagi, sebelum menurunkan tubuhnya, berjongkok. Iris keperakan Hinata berbinar-binar. Pemuda itu tersenyum maklum. Menyeka air mata Hinata, masih tanpa melepas senyumnya._

 _"Everything is Okay, little girl." Hinata menunduk sendu. Dokter muda itu merogoh saku sambil menjulurkan lidah, menerka-nerka ada di saku sebelah mana ia simpan bungkus makanan manis yang ia bawa secara tak sengaja tadi."Emmm— Candy?" tawarnya. Hinata mulanya enggan dan malu. Antara ingin namun segan. Membulatkan niat, pada akhirnya Hinata menerima sodoran lolipop rasa strawberry tersebut. Bergumam terima kasih sambil berupaya membalas senyum sang dokter._

 _"My mom—"_

 _"Shhh. I'm a doctor. I promise you."_

 _Klek_

 _Seorang dokter lain melongokkan kepala keluar._

 _"Doctor Ziond?" Ziond—nama pemuda itu— bangkit berdiri. Mengacak rambut kuncir dua Hinata gemas. Hinata menanggah manatap kelereng keemasan Ziond dalam-dalam tanpa kedip. Tatapan keduanya bertemu pandang cukup lama. Ziond mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tertawa kecil, lekas masuk kembali dalam ruang operasi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **( -)3.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Four years later_

 _"I'm sorry. But her body —"_

 _"I-I know. I know.." Ziond menarik mungil tubuh Hinata rapat kepelukan. Mendekapnya erat dan hati-hati. Uraian rambut violet Hinata yang telah memunggung itu diusapnya penuh kasih. Ziond mengetatkan lagi rengkuhannya mendengar isak tangis Hinata kian menjadi-jadi. Bibirnya tipis pucatnya mengatup rapat. Merasa bersalah dan berduka. Operasi kali ini memang sangat beresiko. Presentase keberhasilannya kurang dari tiga puluh persen. Kondisi tubuh pasien juga menurun drastis di beberapa hari terakhir. Jauh lebih lemah dan rentan. Namun Ziond yakin sebelum nol persen, maka berapapun itu akan ia ambil dan sanggupi. Ia akan bertaruh dan berusaha. Mengerahkan segalanya bila perlu._

 _"Thank's doctor. For everything.." lirih bisikkan Hinata menyayat hati Ziond. Pria itu ikut menitikkan air mata. Berkali-kali mengantarkan kata maaf akan ketidakmampuannya menangkis takdir Tuhan._

 _"Hinata.."_

 _"Y-ya?"_

 _"Biarkan kau jadi walimu mulai saat ini.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Starbucks Coffe, Melbourne— Australia**

 _Two Years later_

 _Background Music : Ariana Grande— Almost is never Enough_

 _Sebuah kursi tinggi memangku Hinata yang anggun dalam balutan blouse merah muda berkerah, dipadu manis rok tile hitam pekat. Kelap kelip bandul kalung permata rubynya memancarkan sinar cantik dibawah sorot cahaya lampu. Bagai efek pendukung suasana serta penampilannya yang memukau banyak mata._

 _Rambut setengah ikal Hinata, tergerai memunggung. Sesekali kelopak matanya menutup, terlalu hanyut dalam alunan musik piano. Piano tua klasik ditangan seorang pria yang juga bergaya klasik. Satu kesatuan suara mereka berpadu padan dalam melodi yang manis. Hinata mengulas seukir senyum tulus, memandang pria nya yang punya ketampanan tidak manusiawi._

 _"But Almost is Never Enough—"_

 _Kelereng gold itu hangat penuh kasih dan cinta. Potongan rambut coklat eboninya mempesona juga menawan; Rahangnya tegas, postur tubuhnya pun atletis. Hinata sampai tenggelam dalam damba seorang hawa. Dia Ziond— Ziond Barl Clamon._

 _"Try to Deny it as much as you want_

 _But in time our feeling will show_

 _Cause sooner or later_

 _We'll wonder why we gave up_

 _The truth is everyone knows"_

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback off._

"Hey? Kau menangis?" Hinata melepas _earphone_ nya terburu, meninggalkan ruang siaran dengan Sakura yang bingung dan penasaran. Sumpah, seumur-umur mengenal Hinata, Sakura tak pernah sekalipun menangkap raut serumit itu. Ini hal yang mustahil, mengingat Hinata ahli bertopeng.

"Akan kutanyakan nanti.." Finalnya setelah bergumam lama.

 _"Yak! itu dia barusaja kita perdengarkan lagu spesial hasil kolaborasi suara Ariana Grande dengan kekasihnya Nathan Sykes. Banyak yang baper sepertinya, hihi. Malah samping kawan siaran Saku juga terbawa suasana. Yosh! Punya pengalaman dengan lagu tersebut? Yuk! Kirim cerita kalian melalui twitter kami Song112.3FM. Atau bisa kalian ungkap langsung Via telpon ke nomor 081-3030—"_

* * *

"Ada yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Arigatou Sakura- _chan_. Tapi- aku rasa tadi hanya emosiku saja yang berlebihan." Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala meski ada sebersit kecewa karena Hinata masih saja segan untuk membuka hariannya. "Ini dia pesanannya. " Hinata tersenyum menerima nampannya. Dibelakang, Sakura menyusul dengan menu serupa. _Waffle ice cream_ strawberry dibarengi Ice lemon tea. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. "Jadi? Bagaimana SHS?" Hinata tertawa sinis.

 _"Bad! Badly_."

"H-hey, masih belum mau mengganti opinimu dari hari-hari lalu?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya berlaga.

"Sakura, sekolah berengsek itu tak kan berubah—" Sakura mau tak mau melepas tawanya ke udara. Raut kesal Hinata benar-benar lucu sekali. "Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Kalau saja aku berubah sampai serupa _Ultraman_ , maka aku akan mendorong monster alias lawanku ke gedung megah itu sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Dan kuharap, katak merah itu ikut musnah bersama monster yang kulempar."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Katak merah? Hey, siapa yang ka— emppp apb yanbg lakbkn. "

"Kuharap kau mengerti," Sakura dengan terpaksa menelan sumpalan waffle Hinata. Merenggut sebal. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk tahu keseharian Hinata. Tentang siapa dan seperti apa makhluk-makhluk yang Hinata temui.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau—"

"Karaoke?" Hinata tertawa. Sakura memang paling pengertian.

.

.

.

 **Lips are movin' – Meghan Trainor**

 _If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

 _, if your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin' baby_

 _If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving_

 _if your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin' baby_

 _Boy, look at me in my face_

 _Tell me that you're not just about this bass_

 _You really think i could be replaced_

 _Nah, i come from outher space_

 _And i' a classy girl, i'm hold it up_

 _You're full of something but ain't love_

 _And when we got, straight overdue_

 _Go find somebody new_

"Sakura, ayolah—" Sakura menggeleng keras. Ia sudah pening terus berteriak-teriak dan bergoyang. Hinata itu enggak ada matinya. Masih saja semangat angkat microfon. Jujur saja, suara kawan karibnya itu memang tidak buruk. Malah terkesan seksi dan eksotis. Namun remang lampu kelap kelip, juga suasana ruang karaoke yang cukup sempit, membuat kepala berputar-putar. Sakura tak lagi tahan.

"Masa mudamu benar-benar penuh semangat." Desis Sakura dibuat sinis.

"Sakura neeeeeee!"

" _Stop it! Just, S_ akura." Hinata menarik tangan Sakura. Menggiringnya untuk bangun dari kursi. Mengajaknya untuk kembali bernyanyi.

"Nee, kau memang sudah tu—"

"Tidak ada jatah sarapan pag—"

 _"Hands Up!_ Ampuni aku, Sakura." potong Hinata segera sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Info sedikit, Sakura itu wali Hinata selama di Jepang. Ia yang memberi Hinata naungan, tempat tinggal juga pekerjaan. Sakura Haruno itu salah seorang kerabat jauh Ziond . Ziond menitipkan Hinata padanya sudah sedari satu tahun lalu. waktu yang terbilang cukup lama. Mulanya Sakura benar-benar sulit menjangkau Hinata yang pendiam. Rasanya sulit membuat celah walau se mili. Berawal dari insiden kotak bekal yang kosong, Hinata mau bicara lebih dulu.

 _"Good girl."_

 _Drrrt_

 _Drrrttt_

Mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi, Sakura merogoh isi tas terburu. Mengotak atik ponselnya sebentar , membuat pola singkat dengan ibu jari. Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang menegang, menarik tautan alis Hinata untuk curiga. Rasanya ada yang ganjil. Rasanya ada yang disembunyikan.

"Siapa?"

"Hinata, aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Kau tak apa pulang sendiri?"

"Kau pikir berapa usiaku?"

"Kau menyindirku?!" Hinata menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi Sakura marah hanya karena singgungan umur. Dasar sentimen, Hinata membatin. Hinata mendorong bahu Sakura keluar ruang karaoke. Terlalu lelah berdebat. Lagipula pemenangnyapun telah ditentukan sebelum bendera start berkibar.

"Hey. Kau tak mau pulang sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kau pergilah lebih dulu."

"Hinata, Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Hati-hati."

"Seperti yang kau katakan." Sakura mengacak rambut Hinata sejenak. Tersenyum lekas berlarian kearah pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit sepeninggalan Sakura, Hinata memutuskan kembali ke rumah. Bisa jadi Sakura pulang lebih larut. Sekarang pukul sebelas dan perkiraan selambat-lambatnya Sakura pulang, pukul dua dini hari nanti. Sebenarnya ini hal yang termasuk biasa serta sering kali terjadi. Dan Hinata cukup tahu siapa yang Sakura temui, juga apa yang dilakukannya. Yah, Hinata maklum saja. Sakura dalam masa rujuk kembali dengan mantan suami.

 _Rainfall—_

Menapaki jalanan setapak, Hinata berbelok di persimpangan. Ada gang gelap diantara dua bangunan tua. Sebuah tiang lampu jalan, jadi sumber penerang satu-satunya. Hinata acuh saja,

 _Grab!_

"Temani aku makan ramen."

Hinata melotot, menghempas kasar telapak tangan Gaara menjauh dari lengannya. Cengkraman itu lepas. Hinata mendelik garang, bergerak menjauh namun sesuai dugaan Gaara bukan tipikal yang akan melepas mangsanya dengan mudah. Bukan. Itu bukan gayanya.

" _Senpai_. Rasa-rasanya kau telah lupa bagaimana rasa sakitnya malam itu. Mau kuulangi?"

"Ayolah. Aku yang traktir."

"Aku mengantuk dan aku akan pulang sekarang juga, permisi." Gaara berdecak. Dalam unsur keterpaksaan, pemuda merah itu bergegas mengejar ketertinggalan. Berlari-lari hingga lapisan kaus kecoklatan dibalik kemeja merah tak terkancingnya nampak jelas. Angin mencetak dadanya yang seksi dan bidang. Benarlah menggugah selera serta air liur.

Dapat!

Gaara tersenyum, membanggakan kaki-kaki panjangnya yang berguna. Secepat kilat menarik Hinata untuk diam dan patuh di tempat.

"Hinata, jangan sampai kuadukan tindakanmu."

"Apa maksudmu _, senpai._ "

"Terlambat. Melempar batu. Jendela gedung C."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**POPULAR**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Chara : Hyuuga Hinata X Sabaku Gaara**

 **[Alternate Universe]**

 _My First Fic for this Pairing_

.

.

.

 **Mohon kebijakan para pembaca karena fic ini mengandung banyak umpatan kasar dan lain sebagainya.**

 _Ah- satu lagi,_

" **NO- LEMON"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Part IV_

 **Bad Guy**

Hinata berani bersumpah, jika ada komplotan dengan simbol wajah Sabaku Gaara dalam rambu-rambu terlarang seperti plang-plang di sisi jalan, maka Hinata akan dengan sangat senang hati untuk ikut serta. Kalau perlu, ia mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua dengan misi melakukan aksi-aksi penolakan pada tindak tanduk si Sabaku bungsu yang punya tingkat keburukan diatas langit. Tapi percuma! Tak kan ada lingkaran manusia yang mau melakukannya. Dan inilah tiga hal penyebabnya yang Hinata sesali dengan sangat teramat,

 _Ketampanannya yang tidak manusiawi._

Entah itu bagian kepala, badan, sampai kaki, semua ditunjang kesempurnaan yang nyaris 100 % tiada cela. Mungkin Gaara itu perwujudan sempurnanya manusia. Eits bukan melebih-lebihkan, hanya saja dengan postur seseksi itu, siapa yang berani berlama-lama menahan air liur? Okay, ada Hinata Hyuuga disana. Yang akan berdiri tangguh sebagai si penolak. Tapi, apalah daya seORANG gadis biasa ketimbang begitu BANYAKnya FANS diluaran sana. Hinata akan terguling habis. Yang ada tubuhnya akan segera wafat ditempat.

 _Okay, ini part yang menyebalkan. Sabaku Gaara keturunan orang berduit!_

Sial, Hinata tak mampu berkutik untuk itu. toh, itu hasil kerja orang tuanya. Jadi, bukan salah Gaara terlahir sebagai si Kaya. Ia hanya, kau tahu— _bad lucky._

 _Hinata merutuk keras supaya yang satu ini segera musnah. Yakni, Sabaku Gaara punya tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata._

Hinata akui, ia sendiri punya kemampuan untuk itu. Satu hal mengapa ia mampu menembus SIHS lewat jalur beasiswa berprestasi. Tapi jika harus melawan Gaara yang memiliki embel-embel kaya dan rupawan, Hinata bisa apa!

Okay, itu tiga hal besar dibelakang nama Sabaku Gaara, disamping lebel Badboy yang untuk 80% gadis didunia sukai dan berharap ada dalam diri setiap pria yang digarisbawahi punya latar belakang seperti Gaara. Bukan yang bandel tapi punya otak pas-pasan. Bukan yang bandel, tapi nyatanya punya tampang dibawah standar. Dan rasa-rasanya begitu berat jikalau Hinata hendak menyusun rencana perlawanan.

' _Tapi Sabaku Gaara memang sekali-sekali harus menderita. Iya 'kan?'_

Hinata menarik senyum setan. Mengacuhkan, atau boleh jadi tak sadar kalau sejak tadi Gaara menatapnya heran.

"Oi!"

"A-ah!"

"Kau tak mau makan itu?" Hinata menunduk manatap Ramen yang utuh tersaji dengan tampilannya yang menggugah selera. Mi buatan tangan sendiri, dikuahi kaldu kental yang agak berbinyak— ditambah potongan-potangan bakso dan udang. Ada hiasan dan lauk berupa irisan daun bawang, telur rebus, rebung, nori, sayuran hijau, chasiu, menma, sampai narutomaki. Nampak penuh dan untuk satu mangkuk saja, rasanya akan begitu mengenyangkan.

"Aku tak pernah ingat memesan makanan ini."

"Aku tak mau makan sendirian, bodoh. Cepat makan! Kan sudah kubilang, kutraktir."

"..." melihat Hinata yang masih diam, Gaara berdecak kasar.

"Makan." Hinata menggiti bibir bawahnya, mengkeret mendengar penegasan Gaara yang galak. Ternyata benar kata orang banyak— _Gaara tipikal emosian._

"Ck! _Biting your own lips, really make me sick_ ,.." desisan Gaara yang cuek menyuap mie kedalam mulut, menarik lepas kegiatan Hinata yang sudah sangat biasa ia lakukan tanpa maksud untuk menarik perhatian. Rasanya tanga-tangan Hinata sudah sangat gemas ingin mencakari wajah Gaara saat itu juga.

"Habiskan lalu kuantar kau pulang,"

"Aku sudah makan."

"Kalau begitu kita akan terus disini." Hinata melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Agh! Ia bisa gila kalau terus begini. Ya Tuhan, tapi Hinata memang kenyang. Bukan bermaksud bohong apalagi menganut sistem diet. Tidak. Hinata suka makan dan tak pernah membatasi makanan apa yang boleh masuk kedalam tubuhnya yang sintal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!"

"Melakukan apa? Hm? Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku makan. Itu tak menyakitimu karena aku hanya memberimu makan."

"Kau berkata seolah aku binatang peliharaanmu."

"Tak lama lagi. Itu, tidak akan lama lagi." lirihnya, lekas menyeruput kuah yang tandas seketika sedang Hinata mengumpat dalam hati sebab tak mampu mendengar suara-suara Gaara yang terakhir. Ia yakin seratus persen. Ia berani bertaruh berapapun jika bisikan Gaara terasa berbahaya. Ketukan peringatan yang menakutkan. Alarm berkode merah yang secara otomatis akan berdengung hebat ketika sinyal didapat.

Hinata waswas.

" _What are you looking at_?"

"Jerk." Gaara terpana, sebelum tertawa keras dibarengi gelengan kepala jenaka.

"Penilaianku terhadapmu memang tak meleset. So, berikan tubuhmu padaku," gantian Hinata yang terpana.

" _You need a serious help_ ,"

"Bfffth! Ahahaha. Kau, kau— benar-benar membuatku senang." Hinata kesal bukan kepalang. Menggebrak meja, membungkuk sopan sambil bergumam maaf pada si pemilik kedai yang terkejut, lantas berlalu pergi. Ia sudah sangat tak tahan berada dekat dengan pemuda yang satu itu. tingkat menyebalkannya sudah sangat melewati batas! Hyuuga Hinata bukan seorang penyabar. Amarahnya mudah tersulut. Emosinya acap kali tidak teratur. Jadi, boleh dibilang ia agak punya sisi yang sama dengan Si Sabaku sialan.

OH! BIG NO!

Hinata ogah, dijajari lebel yang sama dengan Gaara.

Gaara masih terbahak memukuli meja. Kalau saja si penjaga kedai bukan pria tua dan meja-meja disamping mejanya yang kosong terisi makhluk hawa, maka sudah dipastikan mereka-mereka tak kan mampu menahan rona menatap si pujangga tertawa lepas.

"Ambil kembaliannya,"

"Tapi ini terlalu ban—" pemilik kedai itu memutus suara ketika Gaara melenggang keluar tanpa permisi.

.

.

Tinn!

"Kau masih menggunakan sepatumu sebagai kendaraan? Naiklah. Aku tak mau ada laki-laki lain diluaran sana menyentuhmu," Hinata mencebik. Mengindahkan Gaara yang menutur lambat diatas kendaraannya yang mahal. Ugh! Hinata benar-benar frustasi menghadapi seniornya itu. Detik-detik dimana sang Hyuuga merasa mobil Gaara berhenti, Hinata sudah bersiap kabur bahkan telah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari secepat angin. Tidak, kali ini ia takkan tertangkap. Meskipun lebel payah prihal berlari memang sudah Hinata sandang sedari lama.

"Selangkah saja, kau beranjak dari sana, maka kehidupan SMA mu akan mengerikan. Percayalah, aku memperingatkanmu."

"Apa jaminanmu, bahwa kehidupan SMA ku akan menyenangkan, tuan Sabaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata mengerikan."

"Begitu kah?" Hinata menunduk merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. Menariknya untuk menempel erat pada bidangnya dada Gaara. _Shit_ ! ini benar-benar mendebarkan. Bahkan Hinata lupa sudah sedari kapan napasnya tercuri ketika bangir hidung Gaara menulusur kulit pucatnya mengikuti garis telinga ke leher. Maju kedepan dan tanpa segan menggigit keras meninggalkan jeritan Hinata yang terbekap saat itu juga. Hinata berontak. Ia menyerang bertubi meski upayanya tiada hasil. Gaara menghisap kulitnya kuat, menyedot urat nadi Hinata sampai erangan gadis itu meluncur kuat. "Kau harus merasakan permulaannya, sayang.." masih tanpa melepas bekapannya di mulut Hinata, Gaara maju membuat gigitan lain disepanjang punuk Hinata yang terekspos. "Harusnya kau kenakan syal untuk menutup keseksian lehermu. Atau setidaknya, biarkan rambut indahmu ini terurai. Mau menggoda setiap laki-laki, uh?"

"Bppphht!"

"Itu tak kan berhasil, Hin—AH! "

"Rasakan itu,"

.

.

.

Pagi itu Gaara mendapatkan perhatian semua pasang mata ketika anak ketua yayasan tersebut nampak membalut telapak tangan kirinya dengan perban. Sebagian banyak, berani mengambil kesimpulan jika mungkin Gaara baru habis berkelahi atau— jatuh ketika balapan liar. Ah— begitu banyak spekulasi.

"G-Gaara- _kun_ , tanganmu kenapa?" Gaara mendelik, mengenyahkan Ino yang mengekor manja, digenangi air mata buaya ke dalam kelas.

"Gaara, tanganmu—?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya serangan tikus kecil,"

"Tikus kecil?"

"Ya. Yang rupanya punya tocxin berbahaya," Kiba mengerutkan dahi coba mengerti. Sejurus kemudian, melirik Ino yang berkaca-kaca berusaha meraih telapak tangan Gaara yang nyatanya selalu ditepis kasar.

"Ayolah, Ino. Jangan mengganggu paginya dulu, hari ini." Ino memajukan bibirnya tak peduli. Namun baru mendapat pelototan tajam Gaara, gadis blonde itu akhirnya enyah dan pergi dalam perasaan kesal. "Gaara, aku punya sebuah kabar untukmu,"

"Tentang?"

"Tikusmu, jika benar marganya Hyuuga."

"Kalau begitu aku tertarik."

.

.

.

Hinata datang dengan empat plester di leher. Bersyukur Sakura tak curiga dengan Hinata yang berdalih sekawanan nyamuk genit menggigiti lehernya semalaman. Dan bersyukur, Hinata tak kelolosan dengan berkata semakhluk Drakula rupanya ada di Tokyo. Bukan hanya tampilan leher, yang patut dikasihani sebetulnya. Karena rupa wajah Hinata saat ini sangatlah memilukan. Semalaman ia tak tidur. Lingkaran bawah matanya sudah seperti tatanan rias khusus pemeran film hantu. Belum lagi ukuran bengkaknya yang menakjubkan. Oh! itu wajar saja, sebab selain bergadang, iapun terus menangisi nasib keperwanan lehernya yang kini hilang dirampas si KATAK MERAH.

"Hah— mengantuk sekali.."

"H-Hinata- _san_?" merasakan kehadiran manusia, Hinata menoleh. Ah, rupanya penghuni meja samping, si ketua kelas yang teraniaya. Sebut ia teraniaya, sebab pangkatnya sebagai seorang ketua kelas hanya lebel nama _keren_ untuk seorang pesuruh. Mereka-mereka merendahkannya sudah seperti majikan yang tak tahu malu. Dan berkaca pada hal tersebut, Hinata merasa jauh lebih beruntung. Setidaknya untuk siswi setingkat bahkan senior sekalipun, merasa enggan untuk menyentuh ketenagannya. Karena boleh jadi, Hinata tak kan segan melempar bogem mentah sebagai balasan.

"Ada apa Kaichou."

"A-aku mendapat perintah dari Anko _s-sensei_ untuk memberimu ini." Hinata menarik sodoran kertas. Membacanya sekilas dan cepat. "Itu formulir pendaftaran ekskul mana yang i-ingin kau pilih. P-pepengumpulannya pulang sekolah hari ini,"

" _Ne, Arigatou Kaichou_. Akan kuserahkan,"

"A-aku bisa menyerahkannya unt—"

"Berhenti memanjakan anggota kelasmu, Katame- _san_."

"Eh?"

"Ah, ya. Sesekali buatlah perintah untuk bawahanmu. Jangan jadi seorang pesuruh." Bisikkan Hinata membuat gadis bernama lengkap Katame Chira itu terbungkam dan malu. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Berdiri, membawa serta satu buah pena yang ia selipkan ke saku, juga kertas tadi. Mungkin ia akan sedikit mencari udara segar untuk berpikir jernih dengan membubuhkan satu buah ceklis disalah satu dari sekian banyak program ekstrakulikuler yang tersedia.

Dan pilihan yang paling tepat adalah, _rooftop._

Baru selangkah masuk area atap, ponselnya berdering. Satu pesan singkat yang mengubah raut wajah Hinata menjadi murung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata balas dengan beberapa kalimat ringan. Tersenyum sendu, lalu memasukkan ponselnya lagi kedalam saku.

.

.

' _Aku yang akan menang, karena kau yang lebih dulu merindukanku, Ziond nii'_

 **Send**

.

.

Baik Gaara maupun Kiba menghentikan obrolan. Melirik pintu atap yang berderit ketika tuasnya didorong. Sebuah lengkingan suara yang terdengar jelas sampai ke gendang telinga. Maklum, ada karat yang sebenarnya memang mengganggu. Namun atas permintaan Gaara sendiri, ia menolak keras adanya perbaikan. Sampai pada peringatan keras tak tertulis itu berkumandang, hingga kini masih jadi misteri ada apa gerangan dibaliknya. Kiba dulu sekali pernah bertanya, dan Gaara seolah malas menggubris hal tersebut. Kalau sudah begitu, Inuzuka akan mengangkat tangan— _menyerah_ dan bisa jadi ada ketakutan tersendiri.

"Kiba, kau boleh pergi,"

"Ckckck. Keberuntungan di pagi hari, eh?"

"Tuhan sangat sayang padaku, Kiba." Kiba tertawa nyeleneh. Menepuk bahu Gaara, lekas berlalu pergi. Hinata yang sempat berpapasan dengan Kiba, merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan ketika pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya melewati Hinata yang bingung. Dan belum selesai menjawab persoalan laki-laki jabrik tadi, Hinata sudah dikejutkan suara berat dari arah depan.

"Jadi, dari mana dulu aku mencicipimu?"

"Ugh! Harusnya kuikuti instingku." Hinata berbalik, menarik tuas pintu namun nyatanya pintu itu terkunci! Sial! Ini namanya keroyokan! Harusnya Hinata tahu, siapa-siapa saja tim sukses Sabaku Gaara. Dan sejak satu detik setelah kejadian ini, maka Hianta akan memasukkan pemuda bertato segitiga merah tebalik itu sebagai yang pertama dalam _list_ nya.

"Hey! Buka pintunya!" gedoran pintunya kian mengeras. Hinata takut, ups— agak takut maksudnya.

"Kau mau, apa!"

"Tidur," Hinata ditarik paksa. Mendorongnya pada dinding, menurunkannya sampai jatuh terduduk. Gaara memanfatkan kesempatan itu. Ia segera melelapkan diri diatas paha Hinata yang roknya dinaikkan dengan cara dipaksa pula. **GREAT!** Gaara benar-benar menikmati kulit porselen paha Hinata yang terbuka. Bahkan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya disana.

"SENPAI!"

"Sepertinya aku harus membawamu pulang untuk kujadikan bantalan tidur." Dan Hinata tak berkutik ketika Gaara memeluk perutnya erat dan kuat, benar-benar melelapkan diri. Sekarang, boleh lah sedikit orang beranggapan Gaara memang akan dengan mudah menghentikan seluruh sendi Hinata yang suka berontak keras.

Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya gemas. Buku-buku jarinya memutih ketika kepalan tangannya kian mengeras. Hinata sudah siap melayangkan pukulan, ketika lengan Gaara menangkapnya. Oh, insting hewan buas memang lain dari pada yang lain. Hinata berusaha melepas cengkraman lengan Gaara, namun pemuda itu nampaknya malah menikmati perlawanan juniornya tersebut.

TEEET!

"Senpai, mohon lepaskan, AKU! Kalau kau memang sudah biasa tidak menyentuh alat tulis, maka jangan tulari aku! Aku bukan si sombong yang CUMA karena punya gelar Jenius, maka pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk mencari sebuah kesenangan. Cih! Hidupmu benarlah sia-sia."

"Kau sedang membeberkan aktifitasku?"

"..."

"Terima kasih untuk penilaianmu padaku, Hyuuga. Aku tersanjung." Jade itu nampak setelahnya. Mengunci _amethyst_ Hinata yang melebar kesal. Gaara berani bersumpah bahwa ada kobaran api yang menyala-nyala disana. Sudah sangat kentara betapa bencinya Hinata padanya.

"Hentikan permainanmu, _senpai_. Aku harus ke kelasku." Ujarnya lelah. Hinata malas meladeni. Biarlah ia disisi yang kalah. Gaara akan makin menjadi-jadi karena sifatnya yang sudah biasa jadi seorang pemenang. Hinata mendorong kuat tenaganya untuk bangkit berdiri. Meluruhkan kepala Gaara dari pahanya. Beruntung celah itu ada, dan Tuhan menghendaki. Ada ketika Gaara sibuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Cklek.

Kiba melongok disana.

"Aku pergi, senpai. Permisi." Gaara nampaknya tak rela. Ia masih berkeinginan menikmati lembut dan halusnya kulit Hinata, termasuk menggesek-gesekkan pipi dan hidungnya disana. Gaara juga tak menampik, jika ia masih membutuhkan aroma tubuh sang Hyuuga yang kelewat manis dan segar. Rasanya sudah seperti diatas bantalan surga— pikir Gaara membatin.

"Kau menghancurkan momenku,"

"Kau bisa bermain dengannya lagi nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, Temari akan tiba di bandara tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Aku sudah dengar."

"Termasuk ia yang membawa serta calon tunanganmu?"

"Kau pasti bercanda."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : terima kasih minna, untuk kesedian kalian membaca fic ini. *berbinar


End file.
